


Power corrupts

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it to 4x12, moral decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Fix-it one-shot story to 4x12 regarding James' and Lena's argument.





	Power corrupts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> Something that bugged me in 4x12.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Lena and James were in the limo as the chauffer drove them down the street as Lena spoke up. "The government wants to partner with me onto my research into making human super."

James blinked as he turned to her with narrowed eyes before he let it sink in. "Lena, I know your research means to you. Which is why I can't fathom why you would share it with the government."

"I thought you supported my work." Lena said, hurt.

"Look, I know that I said that I understand this… moral grey area that you're traveling on." James explained. "But if you share your research with the government, they're gonna militarize it. And who knows what kind of chaos that can create. The U.S. government did militarize three aliens capable of being invisible, turning them into weapons and then these creatures were supposed to be taken out on the order of the president but they survived and killed three people, do you see my point? I know I said that I'd try to understand your point of view but I don't know if I can on this one."

"Are you saying that forgiving me and us trying again was a mistake?" Lena asked hurtfully.

"No, it's no mistake. I love you and you love me but I also know you and you know better than this." James pointed out.

"You don't get to judge me for using my science for betterment of humanity." Lena sneered.

"I'm not. I honestly am not judging you." James said. "But to be straightforward, I am never going to be OK with you sharing the research with the government. And I think that could destroy us. I'm not saying that you are anything like Lex but… if this was him with Harun-El and not you, I think we both know what is going to happen. I know you're just trying to help humanity to be better but… do you honestly trust the government? It's run by people with agenda and agendas can change, you know that."

Lena considered before nodding. "You're probably right."

Later, Lena considered calling Colonel Haley but ultimately decided to decline her offer.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly am surprised Lena would trust the government and share with them her research of Harun-El. If she wanted to just help humanity by curing diseases etc., fine but it's run by people with agenda and agendas can change and one would expect her to have trust issues after how Kara used James to spy on her in Season 3 but I do understand both her and James' point of view.
> 
> I never really liked the relationship James / Lena, mainly because there had been almost no buildup to it and it felt weird, considering James' initial attitude towards her mainly because she was a Luthor but it was handled more or less OK in Season 3 but then it became quite dramatic in Season 4, with Lena persuading the District Attorney to drop the indictment against James after his confession to being the Guardian and James' later anger towards her or Lena's issues with James working with the anti-alien racist Children of Liberty while undercover but James was unable to see that they almost manipulated him into killing Kara. Both of them did some shady stuff, which, however understandable, were NOT OK at all.
> 
> Plus, as much as Lena's intentions with Harun-El were genuine, she couldn't have been so naive to trust the government, if one considers what Ben Lockwood and Eve did with the Harun-El serum. I just don't think that Lena would be that naive, mainly after how Kara went behind her back.
> 
> Just am not sure if Lena would really go with it, despite what James had pointed out.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
